


【横雏】徒然20

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然20

>>>>>  
亲吻自头顶落下，横山柔软的嘴唇触碰他的额头，至眉间，至鼻梁，至眼角。村上的眼睛紧闭，微微颤动的睫毛扫过横山的唇瓣，有些发痒。他停下了动作，唤了声hina酱。  
横山似乎很满意这个称呼。  
“不是可以为所欲为吗，那hina酱你来亲下我。”  
村上凑过脑袋在他的嘴角轻轻啜了一下，眼神无辜地问他说这样可以吗。  
“不可以。”  
“那要怎么做，你教我啊。”村上很好地贯彻了萌物hina酱的形象，他拽拽横山睡衣的袖子，人畜无害样地眨着他的大眼睛，“呐Kimi酱你来教教我啊。”

不得了。横山一把拉过他吻上了他微嘟起的嘴唇。唇齿间还有刚才吃掉的草莓蛋糕的香甜味道。  
谁说到了老夫老妻阶段，还在热恋期呢，恋人间的小情趣真是太重要了。Hina酱万岁。

他把村上按倒在了床上，一边吻手指也没闲着一边挑开村上睡衣的纽扣。直到把村上的嘴唇啃得有些红肿，他的吻才向下游移，沿着颈部轻吮肌肤。低头咬住胸前那点时手也伸向了他的下体，迅速扒掉了裤子，相处了一年，他对于如何开发村上信五身体的这门功课也是颇有研究，自然知道了怎么挑逗能让对方最快兴奋起来。

此刻那个被脱光光的村上就躺在自己身下，呼吸有些紊乱眼神迷离地喘着气。横山回想起一年前的那个寒冷的圣诞夜，与当时那么的相似，却又不尽相同。现在没有眼泪，没有遗憾，他们在一起，即将享受一场时隔数周久违的欢爱。  
村上不安分的手掀起了横山睡衣的下摆，让他脱了衣服后又坏笑着捏了捏肚子上的肉。就像是一年前一样。横山连忙制止了他，抓过不乖的手放到嘴边咬了一口作为惩戒。  
村上皱起了眉，“不准咬我。”  
“你平时少咬我了？”  
“我可以咬你，但你不准咬我。”

好好好，横山揉了揉村上手上那个浅得都不明显的牙印，说行你咬我吧。边说边脱了裤子，hina你咬我吧。  
村上把头埋进了他的胯间，含住了刚刚昂起了头的欲望。一年的时间里，他也是对横山的身体相当的了解，在某些方面也是有了长足的进步。在村上的动作下两个人的体温都渐渐攀升，像是一场无声的挑战，探索彼此的身体，在双重的刺激中只想将对方送至兴奋的极点。

忍耐不了了的横山把村上重新按回了身下，分开他修长的双腿探进了手指。虽说早已不似初次那般进入的困难，但因是久违的性爱，内壁仍是紧致的吸附住。他增加了手指，在肠壁内扩张的动作也加大了些幅度。村上低哼的声音里夹杂着破碎的话语，他说可以了。  
难得主动的邀请。

横山挺了进去，每一下都推至最深。这段时间以来因为工作被压抑的感情和欲望终于找到了宣泄口，便将一切抛至了脑后。他一只手按住村上的胯骨，另一只手也不忘撸动村上此刻同样硬挺的部位。交合的肉体剧烈碰撞的快感盘旋于脑，被欲望占了上风，两人在只有彼此的世界中忘我，终于攀上了顶点。  
事后横山抱着村上，两人的呼吸都还很急促，他的手环过村上，将身体又贴近了几分。

“之前我就想说了，”横山含住村上的耳朵啃咬耳垂，“等搬家以后一定得换张大床，不然真的太挤了施展不开，而且你家的床还总响。”  
筋疲力尽的村上嘟囔了句难得不是因为Yoko你该减肥了吗。  
“我哪里胖了！”这话自己讲的都心虚，手就停留在了村上平坦的小腹和紧实的肌肉上，横山心想自己不就是比他壮了点吗，比他壮才能把他压得死死的呢。

“明年有空多跟我出去做点户外运动吧，踢足球挺好的。”  
“我倒宁愿在家打游戏……”说到后面声音弱了下来。  
“天天宅在家里有什么好！我有一个同事，休息时间打游戏每天回家也打游戏，真该介绍你俩认识认识。”  
“认识了又能干嘛，半夜起来联机打游戏我估计你能拍死我。”横山瘪嘴抱怨，“不过明年有空确实可以多跟你做做运动。”  
当然我说的是床上运动。横山撑起手一个翻身又跨到了村上的身上，说好的我今晚做什么都可以的呢，hina酱。

那Kimi酱你想做什么。村上笑着问他，下垂眼底温柔波动。  
横山低头吻住了他的唇。  
谢谢你，hina。有好多好多想说的话，到最后说出口的只有一声谢谢。谢谢他的出现，谢谢他的陪伴，谢谢他的一切。谢谢他陪他走过的一年，谢谢他们相识的十年。横山是个爱害羞的人，这些话不知道要怎么好好说出口，只好透过谢谢这个简单的词语，如果不够，那就用亲吻来代替。他会一遍一遍地吻上村上的嘴角。

我也是啊，谢谢你Yoko。村上抵住他的额头，嘴唇轻擦他的唇轻声说道。  
然后更多的话就溶化进了缠绵的亲吻里。  
这个圣诞夜还很长。他们的未来更长。

TBC.


End file.
